Arthur rabbit's younger brother
by xXAnime4LifeXx
Summary: The doujin said in America'sPOV.Arthur rabbit it all alone in the forest and has but one wish. When he gets a new brother he promises to look after him.But Arthur's brother grows up and is no longer 'little'.Left alone and abused what will his brother do?


_**So I was reading some USUK Doujin when I came across this very one. It was probably the saddest and most misleading thing I have ever read and inspired me to do a Fanfiction of it. The original is told through Arthur's eyes, so I shall tell this through the eyes of Alfred. I seriously recommend checking the Doujin out, "Arthur rabbit and his younger brother"**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the manga this is based on. This is purely for fun. **_

**Arthur rabbit's Younger Brother**

A friendly witch brought me into this world. She gave me a functional body, so I can play. She gave me features so I can see, smell, talk and more. She gave me organs, so I can think and live. She gave me emotions, so I can be happy, and sad, and laugh and love. She also gave me a brother, an older brother. One that would love me and care for me and never let anything bad happen to me, ever. She told me to be nice to my brother, because my brother had a wish. The witch told me his wish; it was the same as mine! So I made it my number one priority to fulfil his wish. Then, maybe, if his wish came true, my wish might too.

I would watch my brother visit me for a while, but the witch had told me not to come out for a while. So I stayed hidden. I noticed my brother looked different from me. He had drooping ears like me, but they were long and mine were short. He had a short fluffy tail, but mine was a bit longer than his. He would give me a bit of his own hair every time he visited. The witch had told me that he did this to show he cared. I liked that there was someone who cared for me. I also liked that he'd waited six full moons for me. The witch told me that this meant love. Love, what a strange feeling. I liked being loved, but I didn't know why. It felt warm, although I couldn't touch it.

Then the time came for me to appear to my older brother. It was spring and like normal, my big brother came for me. He was wearing that black cloak again. I don't like that cloak; it made him look scary. But what I hated most about the cloak was that it hid his green eyes. I always liked his eyes. Every time people past me, they had brown eyes or blue eyes. And the few that had green were no where near as bright as big brothers. A few minutes had passed and then I saw my big brother turning to leave, that's when I made my entrance.

I felt the wind hit my face for the first time and I felt the sun hit my face for the fist time. I could now see the blue sky even more clearly and the green of the grass was deeper. The grass ticked my little feet and the mud made them a little dirty. But what amazed me the most was the glow of my brother. His eyes where greener than normal, it amazed me. He wasn't smiling; he had the same plain expression. But this time it was different. I could feel the same warmth as before emitting from him. It was the same warmth as before, when I felt love. But what is love? Could this be love? Is my brother love?

And then I said my very first word, "Engwand". England, the most important word I have ever said; the most important thing to me.

"ENGWAND!"

I hugged my older brother. He was warm. I wanted to stay in his arms, but he pushed me aside. I noticed his expression had lightened ever so slightly. He looked at me curiously. I just stood there smiling. I was happy back then. Maybe my wish was going to come true. Maybe my big brother's wish was going to come true. Or maybe, it was just going to go back to how it was before.

My brother spoke, "Nice to meet you".

Yes it was. It was nice to meet each other. It was the nicest actually. Those where my thoughts and they still are.

Then he took me to his place.

"This is my house. It's small but it's home" My big brother told me that he loved his house even though it was not big like France's house or spacious like Russia's house. But I told my brother that I didn't care. As long as I was with him I was happy. My big brother said I could sleep on his bed and that he'd make space for himself. I didn't want that though. I couldn't let my brother sleep on the floor. Not him, never! So I told big brother that he could sleep with me. He gladly accepted and, for the very first time, I saw him smile. It was a small one, but it was genuine. It was probably the happiest I had ever felt. I had made him smile and that picture in my mind of him smiling would never be forgotten. No matter how much I want to, his smile will always be in my mind… in my heart…

Was this love?

From then on, my big brother and I were always together. He had my back and I had his. He'd make me food and I'd eat it. Although it wasn't the best, I was still thankful and ate it. He would read stories to me and I would listen to him read. Even though his stories were a little bit scary, I was happy to be by his side. My brother was there for me. When France the cat was picking on me, he came in and told him to "get lost". My big brother was my hero and one day I'll be a hero like him. That's what I always told myself. And as the space on our bed got narrower…

"Engwand"

I felt like my big brother…

"America?"

Was happier…

"I wuv you Engwand"

And so was I.

My wish, big brother's wish, our wish, had it come true?

But something wasn't right.

Spring had come again just like the years before. I went out by myself. I thought I'd get a bit of fresh air, even though England had told me not too. And just like always, France cat was there with all the other cats. But this time he wasn't going to pick on me. France cat cowered before me, it was a strange sight, usually it was the other way round. I laughed, but my laughter was cut short. And who came stomping my way? England.

"France" said his cold voice.

"Yo" replied France's flirty voice. "You look pretty good, after I haven't seen you in a while"

England didn't act as playfully as France.

"Shut up" England yelled at France cat.

England threw himself in front of me. It was kind of strange. I didn't know why he was protecting me. England and I were very different from the rest of the animals. England was a rabbit. He had long ears and a short tail, where as the others had short pointed ears and long elegant tails. And I was even more different. My ears where long, but there where quite triangular, but the flopped downwards like England's. And my tail was long like the cats but it was quite bushy too like England's. But what made me so different was my height…

"What do you want with my little brother France?"

I was no longer England's 'little' brother.

France looked up at me. He was so much shorter than I was, but then again, he was a cat. He then looked back at England and laughed. He then started to speak.

"You must be sick"

I clenched my fists.

"The only one who sees him as a 'little brother' is you".

And then he left.

England stepped forward.

"Don't spout things that don't make sense!" He said mightily.

But it did make sense. France cat was right. I'm not little. I'm big.

England had turned to me.

"Listen up! Don't go near France again!"

England, why can't you see me...?

"Engwand…"

I'm not a puppy anymore…

"Do I still seem small in your eyes?"

I'm not your 'little' brother anymore.

England looked me in my eyes. His glorious bright green eyes gazing into my own blue eyes.

"What are you talking about? You're not supposed to grow bigger, aren't you"

One wish…

"After all, you're my…"

I made one wish…

"Little brother created through magic"

You made one wish.

Since that day I had completely changed.

My mouth was a bad one, that's what England told me. My mouth spouted words he could not understand. And so, as punishment, he sawed it shut. After that, it was alright, that's what England said. The witch had given me a mouth. A mouth to express my feelings through. She gave me a mouth so I could tell the world what was on my mind. That very mouth was gone.

My legs were bad leg, that's what England told me. My legs tried to run away from England. And so, as punishment, he broke them. After that it was alright, that's what England said. The witch had given me legs. Legs to run with, to skip with and to play with. She gave me legs so I could get to one place to the other with no help. Those very legs were gone.

My silky fur and my drooping ears that matched England's, where now all beaten up and bruised, I was tied up and left for three days and three nights. I was a little brother created by and for England, so if I don't listen to what England says, there's no need for me. No need for me at all…

So what if I were to go…

So what if I disappear…

England doesn't need a bad brother like me. England deserves a good one. And so when England comes back, he shall be greeted by the blood he took from me and the rope I had for company.

"So England, what do you wish for? More than anything" Asked a witch like woman.

"To not be a lone anymore" England replied.

"You shall be the answer to you're big brother's wish" said the witch.

"huh, why?" asked a little puppy.

"Because you and him want the same thing"

The puppy's blue eyes widened.

"England won't be alone" said the witch "and neither will you"

I'm sorry England, I couldn't fulfil your wish, but you did make my wish come true.

I wasn't alone.

I had fun.

But now I must go.

_Lonely England rabbit, all alone just like before, but much lonelier than then, all alone in the forest. _

**I hope you liked it, please review. And check out the original doujin! **

'**Arthur rabbit and his younger brother'. **


End file.
